Your Guardian Angel
by Riyu-sama
Summary: With a war at hand, started by Jin Kazama himself - Xiaoyu is distressed and confused on how she should take and fix everything, she has her family and friends to worry about. But, what about Jin? What about her first love whom she still cares for so dearly? She has tried to save him way too many times already, but she still pursues to it. Believing that Jin will come back.


**Author's Notes:** So, basically.. This is my first XiaoJin fanfic.. QwQ *throws confetti in the air* This is being made at the same time with "A Thousand Cranes". Both are from the same timeline and whatnot, the only difference is that Your Guardian Angel is from Xiaoyu's experience/point-of-view whilst the other is from Jin's.

Review if ya want to or have the time? Dunno if this'll be a long chaptered fic, I'm just going with whatever my mind and hands are doing ya guys - go with the flow *lol* Un-beta as usual and stuff ~

* * *

I remember everything like it was yesterday, the first time I met him - I never knew the change would be so drastic, too over-whelming. But, I don't regret it; not once in my life have I ever regretted meeting and crossing paths with Jin.

When I entered Mishima Poly Technical High before, I was ecstatic, overjoyed by the fact that I was able to enter such a prestigious school - even have my own panda bodyguard that Mr. Mishima had given especially for me. My whole entire life, I never really dreamt of going to places such as this; I'm quite a lazy person actually and don't mind my studies much though, I do make sure to keep my grades up. I wanted to just simply build the biggest and most amazing amusement park ever, that's why I went to Mr. Heihachi Mishima before, so I could enter the King of Iron Fist tournament.

I was granted of being a participant and had gotten so many privileges that it made me really happy, a feeling of seventh heaven maybe? Not much actually, because I was still a few steps away from my goal but, I knew I could already grasp my future amusement park. I moved to Japan and studied at the latter school as I have said so earlier, and there I met him. His spiky raven hair, alluring brown eyes and that tough exterior of his. He was handsome when I first saw him, I admit it - deny it not, I tried to be friends with him and so far, I did a good job at it. We became close, though it was hard at first. He had such a cold and difficult exterior but, deep down, if you dig in deeper to him and study him - I knew for sure that he was a lovely and caring person.

And that he was, Jin was what I would like to call my first love. I've had thousands of crushes and whatnot before, there were lots of cute boys in China as well mind you. But, Jin was different - there was something about him that I couldn't quite put my finger on. Sure, he had a lot of admirers and most of them were infuriated with me - hanging out and clinging onto the raven from time to time. But, I didn't let that get to me; Jin is someone important and I treasure him, he's someone I care about without any reason at all. I don't know if this is just some sort of affection that'll burn away in time but, what I know right now is - I can't live without him.

I entered my first tournament for the soul reason of building my own amusement park, but the second time I entered was for a different reason. It was to find and make sure that Jin was safe. Every round, every fight I fought - it was all for him. The world truly is cold and cruel, I learned that through months only. Though, I know sins such as murder, corruption and greed were inevitable; a thing that was already in Earth and was too hard to remove. I always thought there was nothing more horrible than, that; and if you put a little bit of faith in everyone - there was a chance that they'd change, for the better. I never knew that there were things far more worse, and far more inhumane; I couldn't even handle it in my gut feeling - without having the need to dispose of the bile that crawled its way up to my throat.

But, I didn't let such things change me; I only wanted to become stronger and defeat everything in my way. I stood beside him, cheering on every single battle and never leaving him. Even if I were to be casted out into his shadow, I didn't care. As long as I knew he was safe and that he was alive, I didn't care about myself. All that mattered was Jin, it didn't matter at that time if my grades were slowly decreasing by the minute, that I had broken a few bones, blemishes on my skin and health had gone down a tad due to my foolish and forceful actions.

It all didn't matter, because Jin was there for me. No, I was there for Jin - I needed him so much that it didn't matter if I was always behind him. As long as I could be with him, nothing mattered. All I wanted was to be with him, to know he's alive and he's safe. That's all I ever wanted - alright, maybe I wanted him to return my feelings. I wanted him to hold me in his arms, wrap me with his love and we can be together forever. Hands clasped together as we looked into each other's eyes endearing and lovingly as we set off into the horizon, never looking back as we both came to our happy ending, in the other's arms and never to be taken nor ripped apart from each other's lives.

I do have such foolish and too overly-romantic imaginations and wishes about him, but what can I do? A maiden in love, how pitiful I'am. But, that's nothing - it'll be cast away, set aside if Jin doesn't want them. I want him to accept me and I'm pretty sure we're still friends, but for some odd reason - he's been so distant, so away that sometimes I barely even know him anymore.

Has the devil consumed him all? No, I never want to think like that. Deep down, I know - I have faith in him. I know that inside Jin he's still the same person I knew before - I just have to work hard and help him get through this some sort of phase he's going through. I'll help him and won't ever let him fall. I know for sure, in a nick of time, he'll look back at me, stare into my eyes, hug me as we did in high school and once again, he'll show that wonderfully alluring, innocent smile of his.

I'll always be here for him, watching even if from afar. I'll protect him even if it would cost me my life.


End file.
